Faith Malfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Demon Slaying Hanyou
Summary: This is my version of events in the world of Harry Potter, with an OC thrown in to change things up. But what if she's Draco's sister? Friend or Foe? Only Dumbledore could know!
1. Faith Malfoy

Me: Okay, I know I already have several fics I should be working on right now- (and I will work on, I SWEAR!)- but I have Harry Potter on the mind and must obey the urge to write! As always, JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I only own some aspects of the plot and Faith.

* * *

Harry entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions warily, looking around for any signs of human life. As he walked through the door, he saw a stout woman in mauve robes who he assumed as Madam Malkin. Three shapes in the back were moving and Harry craned his neck to see them better.

One was a young boy that Harry would know soon as Draco Malfoy. The other was a tall, spindly woman somewhere in her forties that was apparently an assistant to Madam Malkin. The third was a girl about his age. Her features weren't as pointed as the boy's was, but they shared the same grey eyes and white-blonde hair. She held her robes over her arm; apparently, she'd already been fitted.

"Hello," the boy said, glancing over at Harry who was being fitted next to him by Madam Malkin, "Hogwarts too?"

" Yeah."

"My father's next door buying books and my mother's looking for wands. Next, I'm going to drag them to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own brooms. Maybe I can-" His drawling voice was interrupted by the girl's softer one.

"Stop it Draco. He probably doesn't care what Mum and Dad are doing." She looked toward him curiously. "Who are you?"

Harry was about to answer when the witch helping Draco finished and both he and the girl left the store. He couldn't say he was entirely sorry; for some reason he didn't like them very much. He waited patiently and paid for his robes. Leaving the shop, he met Hagrid outside.

* * *

"Bye Mum!" Faith embraced her mother as Narcissa Malfoy hugged her back. It was noticeable that the hug she gave Draco had much more feeling behind it-the tears proved that much. "I'll send you lots of owls, as long as Draco shares!" She grinned at her brother, who rolled his eyes. While her twin brother had choosen an eagle owl to relay his messages, Faith's intrest was more in cats. 

"Bye." He said to his parents before leaving for the train. Faith smiled at her father, who made no attempt to recognize her existence. Snorting in a well-that-figures fashion, Faith boarded the train warily. What new surprises would lie in store? She found where her brother housed his trunk and hoisted her stuff into the same compartment, but left it before Draco and his cronies came back.

As she wandered aimlessly trying to find somewhere to sit, she was trampled by two redheaded boys. Falling on the floor, she groaned in annoyance and pain.

"Sorry there," A hand larger than her own reached down and helped her up. Accepting the help, she looked at the two boys. They both muttered hurried apologies and walked off. Red hair? Weasleys no doubt. Blood-traitors, right? Whatever.

Heading off, she ducked out of the way when Draco came down the corridor, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. Once all three boys had passed, she looked over her shoulder to see what they'd been doing. She snuck to the compartment she'd judged they'd come out of and pushed it open a crack to peek in.

"Get lost Malfoy!" Something was thrown out the door and made Faith crash into the room. Ronald Weasley stood, tons of Chocolate Frog boxes in his arms, ready to throw. He paused unleashing his arsenal on her. "Wait… you're a girl-"

"You're the one form Madam Malkin's!" The black-haired boy from said store sat there, looking at her.

"Yeah. My name's Faith, Faith Malfoy. I'm Draco's sister."

_I give up the inspiration_

_All the thoughts of fame and glory _

_Just turn these random thoughts_

_Into a good story!_

Damn,my spelldidn't work! Oh well, R&R please! I'll post the next chapter soon, hopefully.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar. I do not own JKR's work. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Faith was a bit unnerved after the boat ride across the lake. Oh yes, swimming was all fine and dandy, but she'd heard some dark stories of what lurked beneath those waters. She was thoroughly relieved that the only time she'd come in contact with water was when a boy named Neville Longbottom accidentally splashed her. Still, she shivered a bit as the heat from the castle met with her cold skin.

An elderly witch that the giant Hagrid called 'Professor McGonagall' told them that soon; they would enter the door leading to the Great Hall. There, they would undergo a Sorting Ceremony before the feast. She also explained points and mentioned an award call the house cup. Looking over at her brother, she saw he was nodding to Goyle confidently. Did he always have to be so full of himself?

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Faith watched the emerald cloak McGonagall wore shimmer elegantly in the dim light as she left their chamber.

"Hey, Draco," She asked her brother quietly, "How do they sort the houses?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Some sort of test, I suppose. But I won't have any trouble. Remember, we're both going to be in Slytherin, right?" Many saw Draco Malfoy as an arrogant, snobby brat-which he was most of the time. However, few saw him as a big brother who, despite his attempts to hide it, genuinely cared for his sister.

"Yeah, I know. Malfoy family tradition." She rolled her eyes and Draco rebuked her quickly with a sharp elbow. He respected his family and their pureblood lineage, while Faith had never cared one way of the other. That was probably the reason Draco was the favorite of the family.

As Faith pondered this thoughtfully, she was forced onto the ground as all three boys backed into her. She barely held back a shriek as twenty ghosts streamed into the room. They talked happily to the first-years and a chubby little man wished them to be in Hufflepuff. The others gave them a little encouragement before McGonagall, who had come back amidst the panic, shooed off the pearly-white specters.

"Now form a line and follow me." The first years obeyed her without argument as they were escorted into the hall.

Four long tables occupied the hall, with another one at the front of the hall was for the teachers. The ceiling was blackish-blue like the night sky the students had seen moments before, small silver dots that looked oddly like stars twinkled along with the flames of thousands of candles. It was, in all, perfect for a place called the Great Hall.

The first years were all gathered together in a front in front of the teacher's table. They saw no signs of a test or anything, just a stool with a ratty old hat that looked to be centuries older than any student in this school. Then, to everyone's amazement, it began to sing!

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Faith sighed in relief. A hat? That was all? Talk about low standards. She noticed the girl next to her seemed to be a little upset by this turn of events. She'd heard this girl's name, Hermione Granger. She was apparently a muggle-born.

"When I call out your name," stern-faced McGonagall began, "You will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" As the named blonde approached the hat, all the students watched as it fell over her eyes. For a second, the breathing of the first years ceased and watched.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat declared after what seemed a lifetime of waiting. They all loosened up a tad as one-by-one the Sorting Hat sorted them into their respective houses.

"Granger, Hermione" became a Gryffindor and Faith smiled sportingly as the girl was seated at the appropriate table.

"Malfoy, Draco" came a few minutes later. Faith was not surprised when, after barely touching her brother's scalp, the hat declared, "SLYTHERIN."

The name directly following Draco's sent shivers up her spine. "Malfoy, Faith," McGonagall peered around and looked on Faith's as she stepped forward. She held her head high and seemed confident, even bored, with the entire affair. It was a genetic capability Faith had undoubtedly inherited.

She sat gingerly on the stool and took a deep breath as the hat was lowered onto her head. As it made contact, she heard a low voice whispering. _"Hmm, a Malfoy…"_

_Just say Slytherin, please!_ Faith pleaded in her mind. After spending years trying to impress her family, how could she redeem herself if she did not get into Slytherin?

"_Yes_" the voice came again, _"Slytherin blood runs through your veins, but that does not seem right. What about Gryffindor? Gryffindor could take you far."_

_Yeah, in the wrong direction. _Faith countered. A low chuckle reverberated in her ears. _What?_

_Nothing, nothing. Well, if you think you know what you're doing…_

"SLYTHERIN!" The declaration rang throughout the Great Hall, like a jury reaching a guilty verdict. Standing proudly, Faith made her way to the Slytherin table. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Draco give a slight nod of approval. Maybe, perhaps maybe, she'd finally done something right.

* * *

Me: I was planning to put her in Gryffindor originally, but I had a sudden inspiration this weekend and decided on Slytherin. I finally bought the Goblet of Fire DVD. It was great! Not as good as the book, mind you, but good. I laughed with the Trio as I watched the bouncing ferret. I yelled at Ron right along with Hermione when he didn't ask her to the ball. I even cried with Harry when Cedric died. I'm such a sucker. Now to wait for the seventh book and the fifth movie… **(Goes back to shutting herself in the computer room, determined to write fanfiction until either said book or said movie is released.)**


	3. A New Friend and an Old Name

Disclaimer: I just bought Harry Potter! YAY! (Wakes up from dream.) Huh? Where's my money? My fame? Oh yeah, I just write fanfiction. Well, I don't own Harry Potter...yet…

* * *

The first week was utter chaos for Faith. Her bed in the Slytherin dormitory was incredibly soft compared to her bed at home and she probably would never have gotten up if a certain little fur ball hadn't roused her. This fur ball was actually Faith's pet, a little black cat named Thorn who was barely more than a kitten.

Hogwarts was a wonderful release from home. Although she strives to be accepted by her closed family, the Malfoy finds it pleasant to make her own choices. But it seemed no matter how hard she tried, she was still an outsider, even among the Slytherins. While she was cunning and tricky, she was also very shy. On a normal basis, she wouldn't mind talking to some people, but when everyone she tried to talk to looked at her with disgust, it was hard. By Tuesday, she realized that at 11 years old, she'd become the most hated person in Hogwarts-in her mind at least. Even Draco had the other Slytherins who seemed to admire him, if only because he constantly flaunted their pureblood heritage and wealth.

This meant Faith would usually try to avoid human contact. She stayed in the library when she wasn't in classes and threw herself into her schoolwork. If nothing else, she at least was determined to impress her teachers.

When Friday rolled around, she was looking forward to Potions with Snape-their Head of House. She gathered her things and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She almost made it without incident, but Peeves had taken advantage of one of Faith's wrong turns and given her directions to the boy's bathroom. She'd turned around so fast she could have sworn she nearly broke her neck.

Finally, she showed up and grabbed some bacon and toast on her plate, downing it with pumpkin juice. As she finished a small helping of porridge, mail arrived. Owls of all types fluttered around with letters and parcels that would undoubtedly contain everything from sweets to Howlers.

Draco's owl had a letter for both of them. Draco opened his to reveal a few Galleons for spending money in case "the need should arise." What did that mean? Did he need to buy some more friends? The thought almost made her laugh. The giggles vanished, however, upon reading the letter she had been sent.

_Dear Faith,_

_Your mother and I heard from Draco that you'd made it into Slytherin. I must say this surprised me. I'd been sure you would be in Hufflepuff. I'm glad that I was wrong._

_Your brother has also informed me that the other Slytherins have been pushing you around. Are you _trying_ to shame your family in _every _way possible? Apparently so. I hope you will soon send us an owl that has better news._

It was not signed, but Faith didn't care. The first few words told her to whom she owed the pleasure. Draco had obviously told them she'd been locked in the bathroom for an hour on Tuesday before Professor Flitwick noticed she hadn't made it to Charms. She'd been so angry at Pansy she hadn't slept a wink.

"Faith!" Draco nudged her roughly and stood. "Hurry up!" She stood as fast as she could and followed the other Slytherins out to the dungeons. Once they reached the classroom they entered, followed by the Gryffindor first years.

Faith sat next to Blaise, who was a close ally to Draco and someone who she preferred. The people she knew always seemed to take one of two options around her; they would either be cruel or ignore her. Blaise, along with Draco, usually took the second choice.

Faith listened as Snape rattled off names. When he reached Harry Potter, however, he stopped and looked up at the boy. "Harry Potter, our new celebrity." He said nothing more as he finished roll call and began the class.

Snape spoke in a low voice that demanded to be heard. Faith was watching the other students more than Snape himself, trying to remember their names. She resumed giving her attention to the professor, however, when he suddenly called out, "Potter!"

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Repeatedly Snape quizzed Harry and repeatedly, the boy failed to answer.

When the Potions Master ordered them to copy down his questions and the right answers, Faith scribbled furiously in her own shorthand. Every other word seemed to be shortened in some way or form. This she delighted in, even if it drove her parents crazy.

Eventually, they went into pairs and began creating a potion to cure boils, which Snape labeled as "Simple enough for even you to understand." Faith helped gather the ingredients and measured them out. She was about to add the porcupine quills when Blaise stopped her.

"Take it off the fire first," he rolled his eyes, as if wondering how he had been stuck with such an idiot. Faith nodded, trying to hide her face that was turning red with shame. She began to mix the potion when there was a cry. The Gryffindor boy Longbottom had messed up his potion and was growing boils. A wave of snickers filled the air as the Slytherins watched him and another boy head off for the hospital wing.

The class continued and Snape ended it by handing each pair a vial and telling them to put a sample of their potion in it for a grade. Zabini took their potion up as Faith left quickly.

Faith spent the afternoon in the library. Madam Pince was against her furry companion at first, but gave permission for Thorn to stay when Faith convinced her that she would not harm any books.

She looked up an hour later to her pages rustling at a table nearby. Hermione sat there, apparently working on the Potion's essay that Faith had been working on before she found a very intresting book and continued re-reading a section about a fellow named Nicolas Flamel. Putting the book aside, she stood up and walked over.

Hermione seemed engrossed in her work and didn't notice the girl come over. She might have never noticed the shy Malfoy if Thorn hadn't leapt up into her lap.

"Hermione, right?" Faith asked, scooping the cat up into her arms carefully.

"Yeah," She was careful talking ot the Slytherin. What was she up to?

"I wanted to say good job, with your potion. It was really good, better than Draco's was anyways. Is there any chance you could help me a little with my essay?"

Hermione looked Faith over, trying to figure out if the comliment and request were genuine. After what seemed like a lifetime, she smiled and nodded. "Sure." Both girls sat down and shared Hermione's copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

* * *

Me: And they said Slytherins were mean! Thank you to all me reviewers and I hope to have the next chapter out by Friday, if I'm not grounded. 


	4. A Keeper of

Disclaimer: .rettoP yrraH nwo t'nod I

(If you can't ready that, it's basically the same thing I've been saying, so you're not missing much.)

Everybody was talking non-stop about the flying lessons. Thursday the lessons would start with Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing a class. Draco spoke endlessly of terrific feats he'd completed, none of which were accurate. Faith had kept her mouth shut and said nothing. She'd been a broom before. Both siblings were skilled on a broom, but Draco was always much faster and more daring.

In other news, Faith and Hermione had continued to meet in the library. They had become each other's closest friend and always had a good time. Sometimes in Potions now they were partners, but Harry and Ron stayed away from the Slytherin. Lately though, Harry had warmed up a little. At least he wasn't vocally suspicious of her like Ron.

"You know," Ron had said one night in the common room, "You should watch it. She's a Slytherin, and Draco's sister. She's probably tricking you to find out something, or using you to do her homework."

"Or maybe," said Hermione, "You should shut your mouth before it gets you in trouble." Neither boy had said anything more about the whole affair since, but Hermione still saw Ron give her dirty looks.

The mail came and Pharaoh, the Malfoys' eagle owl, brought another package for Draco and Faith. Faith received a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans while Draco received a few Chocolate Frogs.

"Hey!" The voice came from the Gryffindor table. Faith looked up to see Draco with a strange ball in his hands. It was Neville's, but Harry and Ron looked ready to fight for it. McGonagall was there almost instantly however and sorted the matter out cleanly.

"Nice try," Faith snickered as she passed her brother. He glared at her venomously, but ended up just stomping off, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on either side. Sighing, she followed the other Slytherins to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, anticipating the afternoon when flying lessons would begin.

The Slytherins were the first to arrive. Twenty brooms were laid out to accommodate them. In the distance, they saw the Gryffindors approach down the green hill.

"This'll be rich." Draco sneered as they approached. He was ready to make another nasty remark when a woman with short, white hair and eyes like a hawk.

"Afternoon class," she said as she walked to them.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." The students chorused.

"Okay now, let's get to it. First, I want you to put your right hand over the broom and say 'Up.'"

"Up." The class said as one. Harry's raced up and shot into his hand the first time and he was amazed. Draco did as well as he smiled, happy to be ahead of Granger-and almost all the others-in something. It reverted to a frown, however, when he saw how easily Potter summoned his broom.

"Up," Faith whispered for the first time. At first, she thought she would be a failure at this too, but the broom flew up into her hand. She smiled victoriously.

When most of the students had managed to summon their broom, Madam Hooch moved on to displaying the right grip. She walked along the rows, correcting those who were off by even the slightest inch. Most people couldn't help laughing when he came to Draco.

"No, right over left and slid them down, keep your elbows bent slightly, not straight," She had to fix more about Draco than anyone else.

"But," he protested, "I've been riding a broom this way for years!"

Faith smiled at this. Draco had always convinced it was she who had it wrong. When Madam Hooch came to her, she merely told Faith to sit up a little straighter and keep her eyes forward.

"Now, when I blow my whistle you'll kick off against the ground. After that, you will keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come back down by leaning forward slightly." Before Madam Hooch could even raise her whistle, Neville, nervous and confused, shot up into the air wildly. "Come back!" she ordered over and over. He rose through the air, higher and higher. Slowly though, the pale boy began to lose his grip. Sliding off his broomstick, he crash-landed with a sickening crack. Madam Hooch rushed over immediately.

"Broken wrist; I'll take you to the hospital wing." She turned and directed instructions to the class. "I want all feet on the ground. If I see one broom in the air the rider will be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch.'" The students nodded as she assisted Neville inside the castle.

The Slytherins burst out laughing as soon as the coast was clear. Draco was loudest and was almost doubled-over in laughter. Pavarti snapped at him to shut-up, but he paid her no heed. Instead, he walked over to where Neville's Remembrall lie in the grass.

"Hand it over Malfoy!" Draco as well as Faith looked at the speaker. He didn't seem to notice though; his eyes were locked on the brother.

"No Potter, I think I'll leave it somewhere Longbottom can find it," Draco looked around, searching for such a place. "How about on the roof?" With a smirk, he skillfully jumped on his broom and flew up, perfectly balanced. "Come and get it, if you can!"

Harry snatched his broom up and mounted it, against Hermione's reasoning. He flew into the air, almost as easily as Malfoy had. "Give it here!" He demanded to the shocked face he saw. He charged forward, as if to knock Draco off, but the boy avoided it. Several cheers could be heard from the ground. It was time to see what the haughty boy could do without his bodyguards with him. Apparently, Draco had been thinking the same thing and began to look rather green.

"Catch it if you can!" Malfoy threw the glass ball and Harry zoomed after it instantly. He tucked his limbs close to his broom to make himself aerodynamic. A foot from the ground he snatched the ball and gently tumbled onto the grass, clutching it safely.

Draco looked down from the air, angry that he had been beaten. His look turned to one of surprise, however, when something bashed his broom from the side. Looking back, he saw Faith was in the air and had rammed him with her own broom.

Hermione looked at the two siblings who were glaring fiercely at each other. Why had faith done that? She'd always given Hermione the impression that she was very timid, especially when Draco was angry; she was afraid of him.

She saw why as soon as the afternoon sun was blocked by a few passing clouds. Draco had his wand out, but he was retracting it; his opportunity to jinx Harry was gone.

"Why are you being such a prat Draco? Leave him be!" Faith's tone was not soft as usual, but cold and angry. It was as if she was another person now.

It was hard to hear the siblings, but the onlookers down below could have sworn they heard him say 'Fate,' but he lowered himself to the ground. Faith, seeming to have calmed down, turned towards Potter to make sure he was okay when she saw Draco move out of the corner of her eye. Swiveling her head, she saw a rock flying through the air. However, she didn't notice Professor McGonagall pause from taking Harry Potter inside and watched the rock fly through the air. Taking out her wand, she was about to deflect the attack, but she knew in her heart that her reactions would not be fast enough.

Faith had it all covered. She grabbed the rock, having her scarf wrapped around her hand to shield it from being cut. McGonagall's mouth opened and she shouted only one word.

"Malfoy!" There was no explanation needed. Faith was the one she was addressing. The girl came off her broom and looked up innocently, both feet on the ground.

"Yes Professor?"

"Come with me!" She grabbed both students by their robes and pulled them away. She sat faith on a chair she conjured outside of Filch's office and went off with Harry. She waited there patiently. Inside the caretaker's office, she could faintly hear three voices, all she guessed to be male. One was Filch, but she didn't recognize the other two.

Said caretaker stormed out of his office, paying her no mind as he stomped off. Chancing a look back, she saw the two boys that had knocked her over on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oi, fancy seeing you here. Didn't take you for the trouble-making sort." They were twins, both identical. "Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"Faith," she introduced herself nicely. A frown crossed Fred's face however.

"Malfoy?" He asked suspiciously. She nodded and he looked at her with a nasty look.

"C'mon George, let's go." The both walked off, but not before faith got the final word.

'Good job with the Dungbombs," she said just loud enough for them to hear. Fred looked back at her quizzically, but George seemed to take a little longer to process it.

"Wait, how did you know?" He asked. She just smiled and looked at McGonagall, whom was fast approaching. The Weasley twins left, but not before raising an eyebrow at the girl.

Behind the Transfiguration teacher, Faith saw Snape, whose expression could not be read. McGonagall left him as soon as she made sure he knew where to find her and another boy joined her, a fellow Slytherin she identified as Marcus Flint.

"Malfoy, Mr. Flint here would like to speak to you after hearing about your foolish stunt this afternoon." Snape's tone gave nothing away, but Faith was under the assumption that he wasn't too angry with her.

"Our Keeper on the Quidditch team, he's had an accident, so I wanted to let tell you to come to the pitch later on. If you're as good as you seem then you might be able to luck your way onto the team. Sound good to you?" No was not a valid answer to this question.

"What time?"

"After classes get out." He turned away, obviously back to his own class. After he began to walk, off, she looked at Snape.

"What are you waiting for? Get to your next class. You flying lesson will be over by now anyways." Nodding obediently, she gathered herself and walked off to Transfiguration. Wait until she told Thorn!

Me: Yay! Faith might finally get a little recognition. Will her family finally accept her now that she has proved she is not worthless? Who knows?

Draco: You damn well know that you know!

Me: Yeah, but it was more dramatic. Bye bye!

Draco: No! Help!

Me: NEVER! (Evil laugh)


End file.
